


Dear Fudger

by mrtvejpes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Sweetness and Silliness, Top Yoo Kihyun, hufflepuff!hoseok, kiho, slytherin!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/pseuds/mrtvejpes
Summary: Dear Hufflepuff,your name is Hoseok, then.I know who you are.God.“Shook” (as your folk say),Slytherin





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little piece I wrote while working on another Kiho story (which, by the way, to this day amounts to 170k, wink wink).

Dear owner of the vicious burrowing owl,

I wish to inform you that your pet has been harrassing my pet for the past few weeks. Seeing that the owlery is the only place my owl can stay at (due to its size), I would like to kindly ask you to either remove your owl from the shared space, seeing it is small enough to be harboured in the bedroom, or to tie it securely in order to prevent any further bullying and treat stealing.

Sincerely,  
the owner of the great grey owl

~

Dear owner of the scary but cute great grey owl,

I am extremely sorry Yakgwa has been mean to your pet! I scolded her, so you don't have to worry anymore. She's usually a sweetheart and I'm sure she was just being territorial. It's her first time in the owlery. She's only a baby.  
I'm sending you some premium owl treats as a peace offering!

Regards,  
the owner of Yakgwa

~

Dear owner of Yakgwa,

kindly shove those treats up your ass, or make that menace of an owl you dare to call a sweetheart choke on them. Sangeo, my traumatized great grey owl, has been shedding feathers even after we exchanged letters, and I am sorry to inform you (sorry for myself and my pet, that is) that your “scolding” didn't do shit. Either train your owl, or remove her from the owlery.

Sincerely pissed,  
the owner of a tormented owl

~

Dear owner of Sangeo,

I am so, so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into Yakgwa except that she might be sad. You see, I had to take her away from the bedroom. For some reason, my roommates didn't want her there anymore, though I have no idea why? She's the nicest little thing. She doesn't even hoot that much. You know how some owls hoot a whole lot? Well. Yakgwa is as silent as a grave. I miss her so much. It's been tough not having her with me. I bet she misses me, too, and that's why she's trying to get friendly with Sangeo. I will try to talk to her some more! She's a really smart owl.

Regards,  
the owner of Yakgwa who would like to ask you not to swear in your next letter, please

~

Dear fucker,

I don't give a flying fuck about your psychopathic owl and how much you miss her. Go sleep into the owlery if that's the case, and when you're at it, keep an eye on Yakgwa so the murderous harpy stays at least fifty feet away from my pet at all times. I have no patience for your whining and lack of intervention.  
For the record, Sangeo has lost fifteen more feathers. I am enclosing them with the letter so you can see for yourself how serious his trauma is.

Sincerely,  
a person who thinks you are a selfish fucker

~

Oh my god.

Please, please, don't be mad. I talked to Yakgwa. I told her what she did was bad!! And I'm SURE she'll be kind to Sangeo from now on!!

Best regards and please don't call me a f---er!!  
The owner of Yakgwa

~

Dear fucker,

I have tried 1. salves and ointments, 2. the Calming Potion, and 3. Hagrid's method of soothing distressed pets with an enchanted flute. None of the above worked.  
Upon examining Sangeo closely, I have arrived at the conclusion that not only is he being bullied mentally, but also physically. His skin is full of raw and speckled bald spots, which leads me to the conclusion that his feathers haven't been merely falling out. They've been viciously pulled out. Your goddamn owl is skinning my owl alive and I can't even do anything about it because, as I have already told you, Sangeo is too big to be brought to the bedroom.  
This is my last warning.  
Next time I see your owl, I am wrangling its neck.

Goodbye

~

To whoever you are!!!!!! Please, don't hurt Yakgwa!!!!!!!!!! I love her, she is my only friend!!!!!!!!! She has nowhere else to go, either, because people are always mad at her for no reason at all!  
I will tie her to the perch properly, I swear. It will hurt me and her both, but I will do it. Just please, do not harm her. Please.

~

Dear fucker,

there is a reason you have no friends.  
I am glad to have ascertained that Sangeo hasn't lost any more feathers in the past few days. Your owl may live. Keep her tied to that perch, or I swear by Salazar you'll wish you did.

Sincerely,  
a very vindicated owner of Sangeo

~

Dear owner of Sangeo,

I genuinely want to say that I'm sorry our owls have been fighting like that. I don't know what made Yakgwa pick on your pet in the first place. She's so sad these days. She can't fly around like she was used to and she keeps looking at me with those big glossy eyes. I don't know what to do.  
Anyway, since Sangeo is hopefully feeling better now, could you stop calling me a f---er? It really hurts my feelings.

Best regards to you and Sangeo,  
the owner of Yakgwa

~

Dear dickhead,

cry me a fucking river.

Sincerely,  
the owner of a rapidly healing Sangeo

~

What the fuck, fucker! You let that firebolting hyena free again and now Sangeo's whole head is bald!  
You're both dead.

~

Dear owner of Sangeo,

I AM SO SORRY! I have no idea what happened, Yakgwa must've someohow pecked on her string until she cut it with her beak. I don't know how she did it, she is such a tiny weakling and her beak is so little and lovely!  
I know you are mad, but please, don't be mad at her. Be mad at me. You can curse me if you want (but please don't curse at me), but I can't let you lay a finger on Yakgwa.  
Please. Let's solve this. We have to work something out if we try.  
Also, I took a look at Sangeo and he looks kinda cute like this. Like, when I pat his head, he seems to enjoy it more than he used to, I think.  
Again, I am very, very sorry. I'll do anything. Just stop threatening Yakgwa.

Warm regards,  
the owner of a very sad Yakgwa

~

Dear fudger,

I don't want you or your owl anywhere near my pet. He's suffered enough, and if you think he enjoys your grubby hand being dragged all over him, you must be delusional. He is a sensitive bird and doesn't like to be petted by anyone else but me.  
Seeing that your method of solving things has been painfully ineffective, I am enclosing a metal cord inside the envelope which should hopefully be more resilient than a hempen string. Do not hesitate to use it – free of charge.  
If you let that owl loose again, I shall enjoy my nightly tea looking at your bloated dead body, which shall lie sunken at the bottom of the Great Lake and prodded by the Giant Squid.

Sincerely,  
Sangeo's owner who didn't swear at you once in this letter so you don't whine like a little snitch

~

Dear owner of Sangeo,

oh my god, if you can see the bottom of the Great Lake, are you a Slytherin? Please, leave my owl alone, please, please, she is innocent. Just take it out on me.  
I took her back to the bedroom even though the guys weren't happy. She's in her cage now, so don't you even scheme. You won't get to her. I won't let you.

Warm regards,  
a sad Hufflepuff

~

Dear fudger,

of fricky-fracking course you are a Hufflepuff.  
I thought those were supposed to be helpful, though. How can a person suck at being a Hufflepuff?

Sincerely,  
a Slytherin who is still ready to attack

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

you didn't have to come for me so hard in your last letter. I'm trying my best.  
Yakgwa is glad to be back in the bedroom with me. I suppose I should thank you for making me bring her back. I stood up to the guys and they said she can stay if she's in the cage. I guess that's fair. She can fly outside. But! Don't worry! She won't be able to sneak into the owlery. I placed a spell on the window that won't allow her to go inside.  
Is that helpful enough?

Sincerely,  
a Hufflepuff who is happy to have his owl back

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

Yes. Yes, surprisingly, that was very helpful of you.  
I am glad the problem has finally been resolved. That is, unless your genius plan proves to be a debacle yet again.  
We can cease our correspondence now.

Sincerely,  
the no longer pissy Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

you don't have to stop writing to me. It's been nice to able to talk to somebody, especially since you don't curse at me anymore.  
Yakgwa is all cute and happy again. I think I told you that already, but it doesn't matter.  
Is Sangeo feeling better now? Last time I saw him, his feathers were growing back. He's a handsome lad.

I'm looking forward to your next letter,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

I kind of miss your letters. It's so weird not having you yell at me every other day.  
Yakgwa has been sneaking towards the owlery, but don't you worry, the spell I put on the window is as strong as ever. I'm told I'm really gifted at protection spells.  
Anyway, I'm sending you a little drawing of Yakgwa being all cheerful and fluffy in her little cage. She's a sweetheart.

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

I keep glancing towards the Slytherin table in case I see Sangeo so I know who you are, but it seems you don't get that much stuff sent. Or maybe you get your post delivered to your room. In any case, I'm sending Yakgwa with a small parcel for you. It's not much, but it's full of my favourite sweets.  
I've been wondering. Do you really not miss exchanging letters at all?

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

I don't like sweets.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

I am sending you ramyun instead. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
Did you like my drawing?

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

what the heck it that. The lid of the container looks positively poisonous. Why is it silver on the inside? Do you know that silver is harmful when digested? It can't be safe to eat. Is this a revenge?

Suspiciously,  
Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

I forgot you are probably a pure-blood! I can't believe that some people go through their lives without tasting ramyun. You can thank me later when your taste buds are blessed.  
Also, don't worry. The snack is safe to eat, I promise. It's really, really good, too. Salty. Like you. Ahaha, please, don't be mad.  
By the way? You never told me whether Sangeo was alright and whether you liked my drawing.

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

I decided to consult a half-blood classmate of mine and she claims the snack is edible. I shall try it tonight.  
Sangeo is all healed and handsome again. There is still a little patch at the top of his head, but I would say it looks rather charismatic. It shows he's been through a lot and survived.  
Also, what drawing are you talking about? I only received a scribble a five-year-old would be ashamed of. I suppose you could sell it for a hefty sum of galleons if you said it was an original Wassily Kandinsky piece, though.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

P.S.: I tried that thing you call ramyun. I must have a recipe.

~

Dear meaner,

I am never sending you ramyun again.

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

P.S.: I'm really glad that Sangeo is better!! I want to squish those lovely ears of his!!

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

I am sending you yakgwa cookies. They are hand-made.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend!!!!

You never told me you could bake!!!! How did I get so lucky???? I will send you more ramyun immediately. Well, once I get another package from my mum, that is. I told her I made a friend and she's over the moon. I sent her a cookie or two, too, so she knows how great you are. I would've sent her more, but Yakgwa and I were feeling particularly snacky yesterday.  
Oh. Oh, god. I just realized. You didn't poison the cookies, did you? Please, tell me they weren't poisoned. I feel faint all of a sudden.

Hopefully not dying,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already. Moreover, seeing that I am currently in need of your assistance again, you may consider yourself free of any murderous plans.  
For now.  
You see, nowadays the other owls who stay at the owlery seem to be following the example Yakgwa has set. A few days ago I noticed they've been stealing Sangeo's treats. I won't call you a fudger for not bringing up your owl properly and for thus allowing her to instigate mischief, but I have a favour to ask. Is there a chance you would be willing to be helpful again and somehow get Yakgwa to rustle those other owls' feathers?

Sincerely,  
Sangeo's worried dad

~

Dear dad,

I'm on it.

Warm regards to you and Sangeo,  
your Hufflepuff

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

oh my god.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

I was too shy to write earlier because I made that joke when I was feeling bold and then suddenly I no longer felt bold and now I just feel foolish and I hope you're not offended or weirded out.  
On another note, I think Yakgwa and Sangeo are finally becoming friends. I don't know if you've noticed, but I explained to her that Sangeo must be protected at all costs and she seems to take her mission very seriously, and now that she's allowed to the owlery again, she's been watching over him. I think Sangeo is slowly growing fonder of her, too. When I'm there as well, he's less fidgety around her. She even grooms him and all, it's so cute I could burst.  
I made you another drawing, but you probably won't like it because this is my first time drawing Sangeo. He's super handsome, especially now that he's all sleek and feathery again, so it's really hard to do him justice.

Warm regards,  
a very ashamed Hufflepuff

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

as I said already, this is why you don't have friends.  
Anyway, I thought it was funny.  
I've definitely noticed that the other owls have stopped thieving. Thank you.  
So, Yakgwa and Sangeo are “friends” now? What a surreal concept. But I suppose that Slytherins getting chummy with Hufflepuffs is also quite a surreal concept, and yet here we are.  
By the way? The drawing is better than I anticipated. It kind of looks like two cats instead of two owls, but I suppose cats are animals, too. You're getting better.  
I'm sending you some steamed buns. There isn't much of them because I had a busy week.  
(And because when it's not Sangeo whose food gets stolen, it's me. I hate my roommates.)

Sincerely,  
the daddiest Slytherin

~

Dear Slytherin friend,

ask your half-blood friend what “asdfghjkl” means. It's my reaction to you feeding me (despite being busy) and being nice to me ~~(despite being a Slytherin)~~.  
I had to cross that out because it sounded too mean, but I forgot I ran out of parchment and now I have to send you this messy one. You're going to think I'm a slob. But I didn't want to wait until the next Hogsmeade visit, so here it is.  
On a brighter note, I finally got my package, so I'm sending you your beloved ramyun and my mum's recipe!

Warm regards,  
your Hufflepuff friend

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

I cannot believe you are 1. making me interact with people, 2. making me look like the kind of person who is somehow acquainted with the kind of people who say “asdfghjkl,” and 3. that you are one of those people.  
Tell your mom I said thank you (for the recipe). I tried it yesterday when I had a second to spare, and even the kitchen elves seemed impressed. To be completely honest, I do not understand how you can eat the wrapped pseudo-poisonous kind when you know how the home-cooked kind tastes like. After trying the real deal, I am never going back to that peasant food you first sent me. And neither should you. It really isn't that difficult to make.  
About the Hogsmeade trip. Don't you dare buy out the whole Honeydukes only to sneakily send me sweets. Generally, don't go amok. I'd rather bake for you than see you poison yourself. I was about to make you hotteok, but that stuff is greasy and it is best when you eat it warm, so no hotteok for you. I made some more yakgwa cookies, though. I hope you'll like them.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

no hotteok for Hoseok. What a sad world. But!!! The cookies are so good I can't even complain. You didn't have to make so many!!! But I'm super glad you did. I never really had anyone sharing their food with me. It feels really nice. I don't even keep a bezoar at my bedside table anymore. I trust you.  
By the way. For a second I thought you'd ask me about my plans for Hogsmeade. Silly me! I have none, in case you wanted to know. I will probably end up snacking somewhere, just like you said. I promise I won't go amok, though. I can't grow too pudgy.  
You're probably going with your friends. It's a little sad that we'll both be there, but even if we passed each other on the street, we wouldn't know.

Warm regards,  
Hufflepuff

~

Dear Hufflepuff,

your name is Hoseok, then.  
I know who you are.  
God.

“Shook” (as your folk say),  
Slytherin

~

Oh my god no no I told you my name I didn't even realize oh no no!!!!!!!! Now you know!!!!!!!!  
You won't talk to me anymore because I'm ~~a freak~~ unpopular!!  
Please, could you write back? Even if it's just to say goodbye? It's going to be so bitter if you just stop writing.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

you are very popular, you dummy.  
People are awestruck whenever you walk past them.  
Even some Slytherins I know. And that's saying something.  
Why do you think you're unpopular? Because people know you've dated guys before?  
Had I known I have been feeding the Hufflepuff beater, I would've cut down on all that sugar. Or maybe not. Maybe I have just discovered the biggest weak spot within the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and it's your stomach. I should feed you until your muscle turns to mush and you can no longer move. Amazing. I could literally kill you with kindness.

Schemingly,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

you wrote back! I almost died. I was sure you wouldn't talk to me anymore. Nobody really does. I cried a little yesterday because that's what I do when I'm scared.  
You wrote that I'm popular and that people are awestruck, but I don't think that's it at all. People just stare because I'm... Well. You said it. And those who are not squeamish about talking to me are mostly the people who admire my Quidditch skills, but those are not my friends. They're not really friendly, either. And even if you were right and I was somehow “popular” and didn't know it... Having friends is different, and I know it is because I have a friend now.  
Anyway, I really feel killed by kindness. Thank you for writing back.  
I would've missed you so bad.

Hoseok

~

Dear dramatic Hoseok,

you are popular. Deal with it. Fame is fame, and sometimes infamy is fame.  
You might be right about the no friends part, though. I don't know you that well to judge that. I suppose you truly must be lonely to be so hung up on letters from someone who's repeatedly called you a fudger.  
I don't know how to help you except for tell you to get out of your head. People generally don't care that much who you date and who you snog. I mean, other people are gay, too.  
I made you a don't-be-sad hotteok, but it's probably going to taste all kinds of wrong if it's not eaten fresh. If it's terrible, just feed it to your roommates.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

are you?

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

am I what?

Sincerely,  
Slytherin (who is not happy to waste parchment)

~

Dearest Slytherin,

you said other people are gay, too, and you probably meant “at Hogwarts” or “generally.” I got carried away and I asked a dumb question. You don't even have to answer it.  
Did you enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade?

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

did you think that the daddiest Slytherin was straight?  
I had fun at the weekend, by the way. I met you at the Honeydukes.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

I am shaking. Are there really people like me? I mean, here? Do people know? About you, I mean? Please, tell me you're not just pulling my leg to read my letters out loud in the Slytherin common room. I would die. I trust you so much it's silly.  
Did we really meet?  
Oh god, was I doing something weird?  
I think I want to know who you are. I mean, I've always wanted to know, but you never told me and I was always too afraid to ask, and then I snitched on myself and I thought you would never talk to me again because I am not just a fudger but a fudge packer, and then I was just so happy you wrote back anyway that I was even more scared to ask and ruin it. But I guess I really, really want to know now.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

“fudge packer!” I am appalled, but I am hiccup-laughing. You're way too sweet for your own good. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are, in fact, a beater. The beater is supposed to be the single most aggressive player on the whole team, and yet here you are. Being your soft soft self.  
You do look good with a bat in your hand, though.  
Also, let me repeat a few things to you. No, you're not the only gay person at Hogwarts, and no, people don't judge you for it as hard as you seem to think they do. No, I am not reading your letters out loud to anyone. I'm too ~~fucking~~ fudging possessive for that.  
And yes, I suppose people know about me liking guys? I never really cared.  
I won't tell you my name (because where's the fun in that), but I will give you a hint. I'm shorter than you.

Short-assedly,  
Slytherin

 

Dearest Slytherin,

oh my god. Did you come on to me in your past letter? Just a little bit?  
Am I imagining things because I am a kindness-starved dummy?  
Do you normally hiccup-laugh? That's so cute.  
Okay, onto your hint. You know, at first I thought it was actually a pretty good hint since I'm really not that tall. But you betrayed me. For some reason, you Slytherins all seem to be super short! How is it possible for the whole house to be this vertically challenged?! And it's not just the guys, it's the girls, too! You're so mean sometimes.  
This is already getting so bad. I like short guys because they are cute and now I keep staring at every Slytherin shortie who walks by. You do have some really pretty guys in Slytherin, I will give you that. If you didn't flirt with me in that last letter, I think I'm going to combust.  
I mean, if you really didn't, please, just tell me so. I don't want you to string me along because you feel bad.  
In any way, I think I need another hint.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,  
we are so small because we are full of wrath and fury. If we were big as well, we would wreak havoc. This way, we are kept in check. (Usually.)  
I am quite enjoying this little game. I saw you around yesterday, looking like a lost puppy, eyeing every Slytherin that came your way. You eyed me, too.  
The second hint is: I am younger than you.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

P.S.: I did come on to you because it's the polite thing to do before I come on you.

~

Dearest Slytherin,

OH MY GOD.  
You cannot send me naughty letters via owl post!!!! The owls will know!!!!  
And what if someone sees!!!!  
But I really want you to go on, too. This is terrible.  
I am trying to stay calm, but I can't. I only just got your letter and I have to write back right away, so don't be startled. Your hints? Are really the meanest. I've ruled out a couple of really tall guys, but age-wise, I don't even know who to rule out since I'm in the seventh year. Everyone is younger than me.  
Please, don't be fifteen or something.  
Fifteen-year-olds shouldn't talk like you do.  
I'm going to ask around and try to find out who's born before me, but I don't think there'll be many guys like that, anyway, since you are the devil and you want me to be rack my brains over this even if it doesn't lead me anywhere. Knowing you, there's like ONE Slytherin guy older than me. I'm feeling bitter.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

I am having so much fun.  
Since I am a solidary Slytherin, I made you some more hotteok. This time, I tried to use a spell on the padding of the package so the pancakes stay warm. I am also going to give you two semi-hints, seeing that you are so clueless. Firstly, I am older than fifteen and secondly, I am taller than 1.70 m.  
By the way, on your request I am not going to say naughty stuff to you anymore. Not via letters, anyway.  
Don't feel bitter. The third hint is going to be solid, I promise.  
We talked within the last two weeks.  
Face to face.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

it would've been the best hint in the world if I weren't as dumb as to talk to almost any Slytherin within the past few weeks, trying to somehow find you. I really thought I was being smart and sly, and now it's come back to bite me in the butt. I'm a disaster.  
But I am a well-fed disaster and it keeps my heart warm. How are you so good at this? You should open a bakery. Are you also good at potions?  
Well, it's not like if you say yes, I'll know who you are. All of you slippery snakes excel at that.  
I'm in the dark. I'm in the dark and yet I'm so gone already.  
The thing is, whoever you are, I'll just be happy to meet you.  
I think I got to know you already. Even if you turn out to be Snape, I'll feel the same.

Hoseok

P.S.: I kinda hope you're not Snape, though.

~

Dear Hoseok,

I am not Snape, and I am rather offended you think I have so little knowledge of basic personal hygiene.  
I don't absolutely excel at potions, but I am good at it. What comes naturally to me is duelling, though. I suppose it comes from my combativeness? I'm just always ready to snap back.  
I mean, don't you know it.  
I wonder. Should I just consider this piece of information as a solid hint and save the one I prepared for you for another day?  
Yes, I am going to do just that.  
Puzzle over the mystery that is me some more. It tickles my ego to see you going around, looking for me. Sometimes I just want to stare back.  
Sometimes I want to kiss you when you're in the same room.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

the winter break is coming and I'm scared I won't learn who you are until then, and even if I do, you'll leave because you're a pure-blood and pure-bloods always leave for the holidays. I'd leave, too, but I'd be home alone this year. I've stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas before whenever my mom was abroad on a business trip, so it's not like I'm sad about it. Not to mention this is my last year at school and even though I only have you here, I love the castle. But it's going to be so lonely this time.  
How can you tell me you want to kiss me and then not do it?

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

don't you think I don't know what you're doing. Going all sappy on me to soften me up? Tricky. However, even though I'm mindful of your intention, I must declare that your tactic has worked. You cadger badger.  
Just like you, I'm in the Slug Club.

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

I'm a bundle of nerves right now.  
I think I've finally narrowed the list down to three options.  
I will list them down by age from the oldest to the youngest, seeing that I am now an expert on Slytherin trivia such as dates of birth (sheesh).  
You're either Min Yoongi, Yoo Kihyun, or Park Jimin.  
Am I right?

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

who do you want me to be?

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

gosh. Don't do this to me.  
I think I know who you are, but what if I'm wrong and what if you're hurt.  
I can't stand the idea of you being hurt. Or offended. Or vengeful.  
But most importantly, I hate the idea of hurting you.  
What if I was just imagining things because of my wishful thinking and now I'll mess everything up?  
Please, give me one more hint.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

I won't.

Secretively,  
Slytherin

~

Dearest Slytherin,

please!!!! You're going to be away for the next two weeks and not knowing who you are on top of not having you here is just.  
It's awful.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

“You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil.”

Sincerely,  
Slytherin

~

Dear Kihyun,

I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to just do it – but no one saw, if you're worried about that, and I promise I won't just kiss you like this again.  
My hand is shaking. I can't think straight.  
I know I caught you by surprise and I shouldn't have done that, but you still kiss so nice.  
I'm sorry I ran, too. First I was terrified I might've kissed the wrong Slytherin and then I was terrified you're going to be mad, so I decided to write to you instead.  
Are you mad?

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

I am, indeed, mad.  
I'm mad because you ran before I could kiss back properly.  
Also, I kiss “nice?”  
What kind of friendzone-worthy adjective is that.

Sincerely pissed,  
Kihyun

~

Dear Kihyun,

I said SO nice.  
So, so nice. So good.  
I want to fix this.  
How do I fix this?  
And please don't send me that motivational Puff stuff again. It's already made me take things into my own hands, and look what happened.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

sadly, you didn't really take that many things into your hands.  
Unless you count my face.  
That was nice.  
Do it again.  
Also, I can't tell you how to fix things, but it's lovely that you want to. Very ambitious. I like it. After all:  
“The power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition”

Still sincerely pissed and thoroughly unkissed  
Kihyun

~

Dear Kihyun,

stop doing this to me. It'll just make me kiss you again, and you'll be mad again, and I'll be sad, and we'll never really talk face to face because I'll run like the wimp I am.  
You're messing with my head so bad.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

since that is probably the loveliest thing anyone has ever told me and since it made me feel very powerful, I have decided to ease your pain and suffering.

Kihyun

~

Dear Kihyun,

what the absolute fuck.  
I didn't know you meant it like that.  
I thought you were just being ominous.  
My lips are still tingling, oh my god.  
I'm sorry I panicked and bumped your nose. It's such a pretty nose, too.  
I'm sorry I kissed it.  
I'm really!! Really sorry I moaned a little, I don't know if that freaked you out and that's why you ran, or if you just wanted to give me a taste of my own medicine, but in any case, it serves me right.  
Now I know how you must have felt when I ran.  
I'm such a dolt.

Hoseok

~

Dear Hoseok,

yes, I ran because I am vengeful like that.  
But I also kissed you to make up. Thus, I am not mad. Not anymore.  
Did a little kiss make you swear like this?  
Oh, and as a side note? You are free to moan into my mouth anytime you please.

Kihyun

~

Dear Kihyun,

how am I supposed to do that when you're leaving tomorrow?  
Will you write to me?  
I know it won't be as quick as when we're both here inside the castle, but it's better than nothing.  
Also, it wasn't a little kiss. Not even close. It was a tongue-and-hands-everywhere kiss. I'm still shaken up.

Hoseok

~

Hoseok,

come to the top of the Astronomy tower. Now.  
Dress yourself warmly.

Kihyun

~

Kihyun,

I couldn't sleep at all. It's six in the morning and it's still dark outside, but since there is snow everywhere, it's the whitish kind of dark and I am able to write a little without bothering anyone. Look at me. You're not even gone yet and hopefully we'll be able to see each other after breakfast, but I already miss you. So much.  
You don't have to worry, nobody noticed I was gone and I didn't wake up anyone when I came back, either. We could do this again. I mean, if you want to. I do.  
I never snuck out before. Would you believe that? I spend seven years at Hogwarts only to go bad at the very last minute.  
You must have done it before, though. You even brought a blanket and all. You were prepared to ravage this unassuming Hufflepuff.  
I am rambling. I want to be kissed again.  
And touched, too.  
My feet are still cold, but other than that? I feel warm all over.  
Merlin, I don't even want to send this. It's too much.  
Kihyun, it's too much, but I want more.  
You're so.  
I don't know. I suppose I am still in awe that you wanted me first.  
That you want me back.  
But that's not the only reason. I thought it was you. I kind of hoped it was you. ~~You did sometimes look at me like I was~~ So before I even tried to guess, I sometimes imagined it's you writing these letters. The nice ones.  
I sometimes read the old ones and laugh at them. You were all huffing and puffing. And now you're regularly hufflepuffing. It's so sweet.  
Except when you do the things you did tonight. That wasn't sweet. That was.  
All kinds of anything but sweet.  
I got shy, but I wanted to do it to you, too.  
Do you want me to?  
I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep getting scared. I'm scared this will end suddenly because I feel too happy for it to last.  
Write me? You never said you would.

Hoseok

~

Hoseok,

so I kiss your neck and give you a tiny little handjob and I receive a legitimate love letter the morning after?  
I could get used to that. You're dangerous, in a way, doing stuff like this. Making me want things.  
I'll write to you. Daily, if you want me to. Even if it means I'll have to borrow every owl in our goddamn house.  
Even if I have to hunt some more down.  
But I can't believe this was the first time you've ever snuck out. How is that even possible? You almost wasted so many opportunities to go bad, Hoseok. So, so many. I'll take you out again. I'll take you somewhere warmer next time.  
I'll touch you again if you let me.  
Just for the record? I've snuck out before, but only to get away from people, not to be with them. I've never really done this before, either. Never even touched a cock before, like the antisocial Slytherin I am.  
Yours is so pretty.  
I'm sorry I keep doing this via owl post. I know you hate it.  
I wish I could write more, but I just re-read your whole letter and I feel weak. I detest feeling weak.

Yours,  
Kihyun

P.S.: I think it's better we didn't get to meet after breakfast. I don't think I'd be able to take it.  
P.P.S.: If you're so happy that I wanted you first, consider this. I sure fudging did. Even before we became friends and you blurted out who you are. I told you. Even Slytherins are awestruck when you walk past them. I might just be one of them.  
P.P.P.S.: I lied. I have to write more. I miss you. I miss you.  
P.P.P.P.S.: How did you make me into this?

~

Kihyun,

I can't stand it. You really just left.  
I don't mean to be mad or mean, but it feels so wrong.  
I wanted to kiss you before you go. Even if everyone saw. I don't mind. Not anymore. Not if it's with you. I know that no one would say a word against you. You'd kill them. I would... well, not kill them, but I would ask them not to be mean. I want to protect you. It makes me all silly and dizzy to know you'd protect me, too.  
But please, don't hunt down owls to write me. I'd rather wait, even if it's awful.  
I would send you my mom's Christmas cookies, but I don't know whether you'd like that. You can bake, after all, and you probably live in a mansion and you have millions of house elves who make better cookies. Not to say that my mom's Christmas cookies aren't great, because they are. They are delicious. I just don't know whether you'd think so, too.  
You know, I keep thinking about you like this. Would Kihyun like this? Would he think this is funny? Would he do that hiccup-laugh thing? I want to see you do that hiccup-laugh thing.  
You noticed me first, but I fell for you so hard.  
There's no one in the room now. I'm sad.  
When I send this, I won't have Yakgwa with me anymore, either.  
Who knows how fast you'll get the letter.

Yours,  
Hoseok

P.S.: Did you really call yourself “mine?”  
P.P.S.: I can't believe you never touched... you know. I just can't. You were so confident. You are. About everything. I did touch one before. Do you mind it?

~

Hoseok,

I arrived safely.  
I didn't mean to make you sad. I didn't run out of spite this time.  
I ran because I am so unused to this. I know that's not an excuse. I am sorry. I am even more sorry as I sit here, knowing I won't see you until I'm back at Hogwarts. It really does feel bitter. I've wasted the opportunity to look at you before I go. Fudge. I should've just taken you with me. I don't think anyone would mind and there's room enough.  
Or we could've shared my room.  
So. Of course I called myself yours. Aren't I? I rubbed your dick, after all. I'd say it makes us pretty exclusive. I warned you that I am possessive. You're mine, too. Your big hands? Mine. The callouses on them? Mine. I want to kiss them. Your ears? Mine. I want to kiss them, too. Your giggles? Mine. Everything is mine.  
That dick, too.  
Also, I don't mind. That you've been with someone else, I mean. At least I know I'm in good hands. Literally.  
(I can't seem to stop writing like this and it's entirely your fault.)  
Please, send me your mom's cookies (if you still have any). I'll send you some, too. No one here bakes except for me, so I'll be glad to try yours. We usually get Christmas cookies from our relatives, or else my mother brings some from her Ministry colleagues. We don't really do that whole “own a family slave” thing, so there are no house elves to bake for us. The house is mostly kept by my brother's wife. It's bad because she is nosy and she's seen your letter – don't worry, she never had the chance to read it, you don't have to panic. But now everyone knows I have a friend. I never exactly had a friend I would talk about at home, so everyone is prying now. Next time, please instruct Yakgwa to arrive at the highest spot of the left wing of our house. That's where my room is.  
If it makes you feel any better, I am alone in my room, too.  
It's quite cold here. It's an old house.  
I miss how big and warm you are.  
How are you faring back there? Is there anyone at all you can talk to? Even if it's someone who you think isn't friendly? They might turn out to be a decent company. Not that I believe that any company is decent, perhaps except yours.  
I am being called to the dining room. I must go.  
I packed the cookies for you.

Yours,  
Kihyun

~

Kihyun,

you push and pull me and I don't know what to do except for run to you anyway, whatever you do. I can't stay sad when I know that you are. Please, don't be sad. I think of you. All the time. I don't want to think of you being sad. Or scared. Or regretful.  
I wish I could keep you warm. You have such cold hands. Do you know that? Well, you probably do, they're your hands after all. When I'm on the Quidditch field and it's freezing, I always put my hands on my neck because it's always warm. Try that. But I don't even know if your neck is warm or not. I didn't get to kiss it. I just know it smells nice.  
Send me something that smells like you? But please don't laugh at me. If you think I am being weird, just don't send anything. I will try to sniff that sweater I wore when we went to the astronomy tower. It might still smell like you. I wish it does.  
So, I tried. It doesn't; or just very barely. I am eating my gloominess away with your cookies and I could weep. I want to watch you bake sometimes. Or cook.  
Honestly, though? I just want to watch you. Touch you.  
Would you really take me with you if you could? I keep imagining what your house looks like and who your relatives are. I asked my mum whether she's heard about the Yoo family and the only thing I got from her was that your mum does important things for the Minister. That's, like, huge. I had no idea there are really people who just casually know the Minister of Magic.  
Do you have anyone else besides your mum and brother and his curious wife?  
Would you be in trouble if she read the letter? I am afraid to send this. What if your family doesn't know you like boys? What if they see?  
I hope I am not making a terrible mistake.  
I instructed Yakgwa to deliver the letter where you told me to, but you know she can be a bit headstrong sometimes. I hope she listens.  
I also hope you like the cookies. There weren't many left, but I saved these for you.

Yours,  
Hoseok.

P.S.: This was probably the longest letter you've ever sent to me. I've read it four times already. I sleep with it under my pillow.

~

Hoseok,

I got my hands on something which might prove to be extremely useful, seeing that we cannot depend on Sangeo and Yakgwa forever. I cannot believe I was so dense as to forget I had this. Well, it's not like I ever intended to use it as I barely get along with anyone enough to want them in my presence for more than a couple of minutes. But I want you, so here it is.  
I'm enclosing a notebook. It's enchanted. Whatever you write in it, I should be able to see.  
Whatever I write in mine, you should be able to see it as well.  
We can stop stressing out our owls.  
We can also start with that moaning into my mouth thing, if you ever feel up to it.  
I'm also enclosing my tie. I wanted to have it washed first, but what the hell. You wanted something to sniff, so here you have it, you weird little badger. I can't decide whether you are being sweet and innocent, or just... pure evil. Sometimes you say stuff that makes me so ashamed it aches. Like this.  
I swear you better kiss my neck hard when we meet again.  
(It's warm. It's funny. I thought I was cold-blooded all over.)  
(Kiss it.)  
I don't want you to worry. My family knows I like boys. I told them when they were trying to push an arranged marriage on me, like they've done it to my brother. I've been saved by dick.  
(This probably sounds crazy to you, but I assure you it is a pretty regular thing among wizarding families. Mine isn't that mindful of traditions, it was more of a business thing to marry my brother off.)  
Also, you asked around about me? That's embarrassing. But adorable.  
By the way, what is it like to be the son of a dragon tamer? Two can play this snooping game. You cannot out-snoop a Slytherin.  
You know, your mom is a genius for adding ginger into the batter. I like things that tingle a little.

Yours and waiting,  
Kihyun


	2. II.

I hope this works.

 

Oh, my.

Kihyun!!!!

 

Hello, love.

 

Oh my god.

 

What is it?

Was that too much?

 

No!!!!

I just combusted.

In a good way.

Oh, my. I cannot believe things like these exist.

I can see you write the words one by one. It's like you're sitting right next to me.

 

I forgot how chatty you are.

 

Oh. Sorry.

 

Don't be.

Please.

 

I missed you.

 

I miss you still.

 

Don't! We are talking now.

Almost.

It's not like being face to face with you, but when we are, I get too silly anyway. I get all choked up and I can barely form a thought.

 

How so?

 

Because you're so pretty.

And kind. To me, that is.

 

Hoseok, you're the pretty one.

 

I mean. We can both be the pretty one.

You know, I tried to draw you because you are so pretty, but of course the picture wasn't pretty at all, so I burned it. I didn't want you to find it and get offended.

I should just stick to my broomstick.

 

And the bat. Don't forget the bat.

You really look good when you whack people with it.

 

I don't whack people!

Or, I try not to. Sometimes they fly too close and I get startled, though.

 

Oh my god.

You're precious.

 

Am I?

 

Yes.

I never would have thought.

I thought you were just too hot to talk to anyone and that you were a little arrogant.

I hated you.

 

No!!!!

 

No, not really.

I was too awed for that.

 

Kihyun, you keep talking about me like this. Like you really cared even before.

Since when did you start paying attention to me?

 

Is that important?

 

It is to me.

But you don't have to tell me.

I am grateful to just have you.

I do have you, don't I?

 

Yes. You do.

So, remember when you got scouted for the Quidditch team?

 

Yes?

 

Well.

 

Wait.

No way.

 

I am not saying I had a crush.

 

But that's three years ago!

I was fourteen!

You were thirteen!

 

Which is why I'm saying it wasn't a crush.

I don't think I knew back then.

I just thought you were good-looking.

 

 

I wasn't even that strong back then.

I didn't look like this.

 

Well, I was tinier than I am now.

You looked huge to me.

 

And you liked that?

 

I suppose you were my big gay awakening. Literally, big.

 

Kihyun!!!!

Don't play with me like this.

 

I am genuinely not playing with you.

I realized I liked guys about a year ago and I thought, oh. So that's what it was back then when the Lee guy first came out onto the field.

 

Why didn't you ever talk to me?

You knew I liked boys.

It got out so long ago, too.

You could've come to me.

 

Me? A stunted Slytherin?

Come to you? The single most gorgeous boy at Hogwarts?

 

I want to yell.

Don't be nice to me by putting yourself down. I can't even take the compliment now and it feels bitter because I really want to be complimented.

By you.

 

Very well.

You're gorgeous.

No comparison. No condition.

 

Asdfghjkl.

 

So this is what we've come to.

You are no longer worried about wasting parchment, and this is what I get.

 

Don't be mad!

I am trying my hardest to cope.

I have my own tiny Slytherin who really seems to like me.

Do you know how overwhelming it is?

 

“Who really seems to like me,” Hoseok, we are dating.

 

ARE WE REALLY?

 

Are we not?!

 

NO, PLEASE, I WANT TO.

 

I've already called myself yours.

I've called you mine.

I have no idea how else to spell it out to you, badger boy.

 

Kihyun, I am sobbing into my pillow.

 

I am squishing mine.

 

Are you SURE you want me?

 

I am pretty sure.

 

I want you so so so so so so bad.

I want you all for myself.

A whole boyfriend.

 

You've had a boyfriend before, you dummy.

 

That's different.

 

It's literally not different at all?

 

It is.

It's so different.

You like me.

 

Of course I do.

 

So.

It's different.

 

What the hell, Hoseok. What kind of people have you dated?

 

I guess the bad kind.

But please, don't say it like that.

Like I've dated so many.

 

I wasn't trying to say that.

 

It was only two guys.

And I only touched one.

 

You don't have to defend yourself to me.

Even if you dated twenty.

 

You wouldn't mind?

 

I told you. At least I know I'm with someone who knows what he's doing.

 

And you've really never...?

 

Well, I've kissed someone before.

 

!!!!

Who was it!

I must destroy him.

 

Dork. He was on your little list.

 

Was it Min Yoongi?

 

Yes.

 

I am even more bitter now.

He is cute.

You must have really liked him.

 

Not exactly. We just kissed a couple of times.

Then he got his own Hufflepuff Hoseok.

 

No way.

You can't mean Jung Hoseok?

 

The one and only.

 

I didn't know he was gay!

 

Bi, actually. Probably only for Yoongi, too.

I keep telling you. People are gay. No one cares.

 

I never knew.

I really thought...

Well, you know. That I was alone. Here, at least.

 

Hoseok, I've been thinking about this.

It can't be what you think it is. If something is keeping people away, it can't be the fact that you've dated boys.

It must be because you look like you could kill.

And also because your looks could kill.

And maybe it's because you keep to yourself, like I do, but you do it because you can be so very shy sometimes. Yet when you're flying in front of everyone, you ooze confidence. So people assume the worst. Like I once did.

I really thought you must be big-headed.

 

But how can I change that.

That's even sadder than being avoided for liking boys.

 

No, look, it isn't.

I might have liked the way you look, but I fell for your letters.

People will want to be with you once you actually talk to them.

I never wanted to be close to anyone until you basically made me your friend.

 

That's different.

That's so much more different.

 

It isn't.

But if you insist it is, I will just introduce you to Yoongi and Hoseok.

Let's see what happens.

 

Kihyun, I'm scared.

They might think I am just.

I don't know. Not enough for you.

 

I can quite literally promise you that the first thing they are going to say is “How did a grumbly midget like you score a boy like this?”

 

A boy like what.

 

I see.

Fishing for compliment, are we.

 

A boy like what, Kihyun?

 

A boy who is so beautiful that he made me gay.

A boy who is so kind that he keeps even mean letters because they are precious to him.

A boy who talked to me even after he found out I was a Slytherin.

A boy who ate my cookies even though he wasn't sure whether I had poisoned them.

A boy who is so strong he could break people in half, but he would never hurt a fly.

A boy who knows full well how bad he messes with my head and yet he still makes me say all these things because he's so coy sometimes it's Slytherin-worthy. It's kind of hot.

A boy I like.

 

Wow.

Don't be startled. I will be quiet for a bit.

 

Why?

 

I am tearing up.

I am smudging the ink.

 

I want to hold you and tell you how silly you are.

Because you are. So silly.

If someone like you is insecure, it's really over for the rest of us.

 

I don't know what I've done to deserve this.

 

Deserve what?

 

You.

 

It's your reward for gracing the world with such a pretty face.

You've got my ugly mug for it.

Aren't you happy.

 

Dork.

I am so, so happy.

Let me kiss that lovely mug.

 

I said ugly.

 

The loveliest.

Touchable.

 

See? This is why you are so enamouring.

 

I just hope your friends think so, too.

I don't want them to look at you sideways because of me.

 

They won't. They will try to make sure I am not holding you hostage.

 

I'd rather you just hold me.

But if you want to hold me hostage, I am yours.

Steal me.

 

You know, not to be all Slytherin-y and whatnot, but it really feels good to have someone like you basically in the palm of my hand. You're so big and all, and handsome, and powerful, but you just sort of go with anything I tell you. I like it.

 

I like it, too.

 

Oh my god. You do, don't you.

 

:(

 

What is that.

 

An emoticon.

 

I don't know what that is. I don't emote.

 

Look, it has little eyes and a little mouth!

It's sad!

:(

 

Are you sad to be mine?

 

No!!!!

I am :)

 

You are interpunction.

 

Kihyun!

 

 

:)

 

Gosh.

I am teaching you how to destroy me with cuteness. Aren't I dumb?

Tell me about your family instead.

 

What do you want to know?

 

Everything.

Are they nice? Is your brother happy? Do you have a dad?

 

I think they are the nicest Slytherins there are, but who knows. They might not be nice according to non-Slytherin standards.

I do have a dad. He takes photographs for the Daily Prophet.

He gave me one of his old cameras last year, so now I just sort of go around and take snaps. I think it makes him proud.

My brother is happy, actually. Happier than he thought he would be, which makes him kind of grudgy. He enjoys being right and he enjoys being miserable even more.

His wife is a Ravenclaw, so she has to poke her nose into everything. She has him whipped. It's great because she likes me and whenever my brother tries to scold me, she scolds him first. She's got this sixth sense.

 

That sounds adorable.

I'm glad. That he's happy, I mean.

I can't imagine marrying someone I don't know or like.

I always assumed I would just marry a tree. Indian girls do that so they would never become widows.

Do you like taking pictures?

 

Yes, it's fun.

But it's nothing I'd do for a living.

I've taken some snaps of you after I found out it's you who's been sending the letters.

By the way, do not marry a tree unless it's a YooYooba tree.

 

The pun...

KIHYUN.

 

That's it, I have done it. I have driven you away with my bad jokes.

 

NO.

I am clutching your tie and I am trying not to tear up again.

 

Are you a cloud? I swear you are made of tears and fluff.

 

And love for you.

 

Oh...

 

Oh, shit.

 

Wait.

<3

Does this look like a heart?

 

Yes. It does. :((((

 

Good.

It's yours.

We are boyfriends, after all. If you weren't least a little bit in love with me, it would be quite offensive, actually.

 

Does that mean you are also a little bit in love with me?

 

I don't go around giving handjobs to people I detest.

 

That.

That still has me weak.

 

I was thinking.

 

What?

Kihyun, I am scared.

 

We could go on little dates in the kitchens when we're back at Hogwarts. I could cook for you.

 

Oh, thank god.

 

And we could also use the Room of Requirement whenever I want to suck your dick.

 

Stop, stop, stop, stop, it tingles all over when you do this.

 

That's kind of the idea.

 

You'd do it?

I mean, would you really want to?

 

Yes.

 

Gosh.

 

What can I say.

Once you go Puff,

you never have enough.

 

GOSH.

 

I had that joke ready for a good month, please appreciate it.

 

I do.

I startled Yakgwa because I giggled out loud.

She is now giving me looks as if I was silly.

 

You are. The silliest. It's adorable.

 

I will tell you what is more adorable.

You taking snaps of me.

 

It's the magical kind, too, so they even move. (Dad told me that Muggle photographs don't move at all.)

I'm glad I took those snaps now. It makes me feel less lonely to look at them.

 

Oh, no. I'm not picking my nose in them or something, am I?

 

No. Do you normally pick your nose?

 

No! But what if I did it without knowing? I had to make sure.

 

See? The silliest.

 

What kind of pictures did you take?

 

Should I tell you?

 

Please.

Pretty please?

 

Hmm.

There is the one I took of you during that time I started giving you hints about my identity.

It was in front of the greenhouse. Your class and Yoongi's was waiting for professor Sprout.

I was there to swap books with him. We do this book swap thing every week.

Anyway, you were dressed all warm and you had your scarf on and you were shivering a little.

 

I remember that. I was watching the two of you.

 

I know.

 

I was trying to decide which one of you is smaller.

I couldn't.

 

You must have been in heaven since you like short guys.

 

It was hell!

 

Dear dramatic Hoseok,

didn't you enjoy the sight at least a little?

 

I pined so bad.

It wasn't funny.

I was hoping so hard it was you.

 

Even back then?

 

Yes.

I can't explain it.

You looked so cold, but sometimes...

 

Yes?

 

Sometimes you would stare back, even if it was for just one second, and I would feel so wanted.

 

That's because you were.

You are.

 

I don't know how you do it, though.

It's like you are reading my thoughts and giving me yours when you look at me.

 

I am not that good at Legilimency, sadly.

I just stare a lot.

 

At me.

 

At you.

At your pictures, too.

 

How many do you have?

 

A few.

 

I want to know.

 

I snapped one in Hogsmeade.

You were just leaving the Honeydukes and you were munching on a huge chocolate bar even though you promised you wouldn't spend that much money.

Your cheeks were so full.

 

I needed that chocolate.

It was filled with caramel and some kind of marshmallowy fluff and it was so good.

 

The whole package was as big as me.

 

So, tiny.

 

Rude.

 

No, no! I'm sorry!

 

I am just messing with you.

Also, you were lovely as fuck.

 

Not weird?

 

No. Never.

 

I was eating away my sadness.

 

 

You had some chocolate in the corner of your mouth.

 

Oh, boy.

So I was weird.

 

No!

Kissable.

 

Ki...

 

I have one photo of you studying.

You were trying to focus on the book, but you kept blinking.

 

I do that when I am tired.

 

I also have one that is very old.

I took it not long after I got the camera.

It was during one of the matches.

 

What?

 

See, if one of us is weird, it's probably me. I was marking you before you were even mine.

I managed to snap the exact moment when you lifted your shirt after your Seeker caught the Snitch. What a sight.

 

Oh, no. No, no, no.

I do that sometimes, don't I?

I really must seem so big-headed.

 

You don't do it enough, if you ask me.

 

It's just that.

It's that when I'm flying, I am a part of the team. For an hour or two, it's like everyone accepts me. People on the team, but also the rest of the school. They even cheer for me.

It makes my head spin.

 

So you make our heads spin in return. I mean, it's only fair.

 

I should stop doing that.

Since I have you, anyway. I shouldn't be showing my body.

 

Show it.

I want everyone to envy me.

 

Kihyun, your evil is showing.

 

Hoseok, your tummy isn't showing enough.

 

:D

 

And what, by my good old Salazar, is that.

 

It's me laughing!

 

Finally, I am making you laugh and not cry.

I should be disappointed, but it actually feels nice.

I will just make everyone else cry. I cannot become too soft.

 

You are already the softest.

 

Damn.

 

It's a good thing.

You are the softest Slytherin.

 

Do you realize I am only soft for you?

 

Yes.

It's even better.

Because, you know...

 

What?

 

You're the only Slyth

I'd sleep with.

 

I better be.

Also, I am hiccupping.

 

Are you truly??

Did I make you laugh??

 

Yes. But first you made me blush.

 

I want to see that.

 

You might.

It's only one more week.

 

Yes, but then after the school year's over, I will be gone from Hogwarts and you will stay here I won't see you for another year. I don't even want to think about it.

 

Then don't.

We'll write. I'll send you silly pictures. And food.

We could meet in Hogsmeade, too, if you're not too busy working.

I never asked what you want to do after you graduate.

 

I'm not sure yet.

I want to do thousands of things.

 

Won't you go professional?

 

I'm not that good at Quidditch.

 

I'd say you are.

 

I'm not that competitive, then.

 

That might be true. It's a pity, though.

The whole world would envy me if you became famous.

 

I don't want to be famous or infamous, Kihyun.

I want to be happy.

 

What makes you happy?

 

My mum. Flying. Eating good ramyun. Listening to nice songs. I always miss my iPhone when I'm at Hogwarts. It doesn't work here.

 

What is an iPhone?

 

Oh, boy. Oh, my sweet, sweet Kihyun.

I must show you the world.

 

I do not like that patronizing tone, but I do like the idea of listening to nice songs with you, so I am yours.

 

I cannot believe you don't know what an iPhone is, though. Just you wait when you see the rest.

My computer. The TV. Oh my god, you will combust when you see the fridge.

 

You are speaking in tongues now, Hoseok.

Be kind and spare this ignorant pure-blood.

 

Don't you worry. I will hold your hand while I show you everything.

 

Is your dick on the list of things you'll show me?

 

!!!!

You've already seen it!!!!

 

I haven't. Not properly. It was dark. Your dick was in my hand.

 

It is a tiny hand. You should've been able to see at least a little bit.

 

What is happening. Am I being disrespected by my own Hufflepuff?

 

No. I want to kiss your baby fingers.

 

Baby fingers!

That's it.

 

:D

Oh, no. Kihyun? Come back. Please, talk to me.

Ki?

I didn't mean it.

 

I am back. I was trying to measure my fingers.

 

Gosh!

You scared me.

 

You are scared all the time.

I have ascertained my fingers might be below average when it comes to length.

They're not that slim, though. They should feel good.

 

KIHYUN!

 

Shit.

Too much?

 

No, I...

 

Shy?

 

Yes.

 

It's okay.

I got a little shy, too.

 

But it's the nice kind of shy.

Isn't it?

 

Yes, it is.

 

Good. I can sleep soundly.

 

Wait a minute, is it really three in the morning?

Hoseok, go to sleep!

 

No, I will sit here and watch you fall asleep first.

 

You cannot actually see me.

 

I know I can't, but I am sniffing your tie and looking at your handwriting and it's almost as if you were here.

 

Let's go at the same time.

Isn't it funny, though?

It's the first night we're spending together. As a couple. Together.

I'm being sappy again.

 

Be sappier.

When we really really sleep next to each other for the first time, I want to hold you.

 

Oh, I hope we won't sleep next to each other. I hope we'll sleep all kinds of on top of and under each other.

 

Ki!

I hope so, too.

I hope you do that finger thing.

:(

 

Oh, just you wait.

I will.

 

Asdfghjkl.

I can't face you now.

Goodnight?

Goodnight, love.

 

Goodnight, Kihyun.

 

Sleep!

I miss you.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

KIHYUN!!!!

YOU SENT ME A CHRISTMAS PRESENT, I AM WEEPING!

YOU CANNOT JUST DO THAT!

WE DIDN'T SAY WE WOULD GIVE EACH OTHER PRESENTS!

 

You sent me one, too, silly.

 

No! That's completely different!

 

It's not.

Also, good morning to you.

 

Good morning! I am yelling!

 

I have noticed.

Did you hate the gift?

 

NO!!!!

 

Why are you yelling, then?

 

It's so pretty and it looks so expensive and I cannot take it. I cannot.

I only gave you pictures I made for you, I look so cheap compared to you.

Like I didn't even care.

 

Hoseok, you gave me something you made with your own hands. Do you realize I've never received anything like that? Ever?

Do you know how much I cherish it?

 

What?

No.

You hate my pictures.

 

I do not!

 

I only sent them to be funny, I wanted you to hiccup.

 

I didn't hiccup, I put them on the wall above my bed.

 

Oh my god.

But...

 

Thank you, hyung.

 

OH MY GOD.

 

Did you like your present?

 

I loved loved loved loved it.

But I can't take it!

 

You can.

And you will.

Fight me.

 

Kihyun, I won't fight you.

You have to take it back, though. It's too expensive. I am afraid to even hold it.

 

You are seventeen years old.

You should have your own watch.

It's a tradition.

 

It's not one of your family heirlooms, is it?

 

No. What do you take me for? It's custom-made.

 

Kihyun, you can't.

You can't just do this, I can never repay you.

 

Good. Be in my debt. Adore me.

 

I already adore you!

I am staring at the photo you enclosed with it. You are so lovely. How are you so lovely but so sly? You look really really cold, too. Is that a lake behind you?

 

Yes, it's a lake.

I probably never mentioned that our garden is quite big. There are two lakes.

 

Look, rich boy.

 

We're not even that rich...

 

You are wooing me and scaring me at the same time.

I will only keep the photograph. I can't take the watch.

 

Are you really sending it back?

I was hoping you would like it although I know that only pure-bloods care about this tradition.

It's okay, though. I don't want to impose on you.

 

Kihyun, stop, stop.

You know full well that's not it!

 

It's okay.

I can just wear two watches.

I will wear the silver one when I feel sly.

I will wear the gold one when I miss you.

I will only ever wear the gold one.

 

Ki!

 

I don't mind.

It's not like I know your taste, anyway. Maybe you secretly hate it.

 

Ki, no!

 

I could just throw it into the lake.

 

I am keeping it, thank you, thank you very much, I love it, I love it!!!!

 

See.

It wasn't that hard.

 

You are evil.

 

I am yours, though.

 

You are.

Gosh.

I put the watch on.

 

Perfect.

I have you marked now.

 

I should be worried, but it feels nice.

 

Again with the “nice.”

 

So, so nice.

 

I have to rush back downstairs, baby. If I don't, my sister-in-law will come and snoop.

 

You called me...

God, I am shaking.

 

I did.

And I will again.

Prepare your tender heart.

 

I can never be prepared for this.

Rush, you tiny destroyer.

But... before you go, tell me what I can give you in return. I am trying so hard to think of something, but it seems like you have just about everything.

I'm bitter.

 

I don't.

I'm not loved without you.

 

GO BEFORE I CRY.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

Daddy, are you here?

 

ASDFGHJKL.

Did I put these in the correct order?

 

You did!

You are learning!

 

You are bold today.

Did Dumbledore serve everyone a tumbler of firewhisky again?

Minhyuk told me he did it last year. I suppose Christmas are an occasion to get wasted whether you are seventeen or one hundred and seventy.

 

For a second, I thought you had spies here. Gosh.

Yes. I had a tiny tumbler. Only one. It was so so tiny.

Like a timble.

You could literally sit in it.

 

Hoseok, love.

Are you sure you want to talk when you are tipsy?

How did you get tipsy from one tumbler?

 

I am not tipsy! I am warm.

 

I don't want you to read this in the morning and be embarrassed.

 

I won't be. I am the shirt-lifting Hoseok now.

 

Oh. Oh, are you?

Is that what a drop of alcohol does to you?

 

It's not alcohol, it's my burning heart.

I feel so strong now. I could pick you up. Lift you up and hold you for two hours.

Three, maybe, if you don't kick.

 

I won't kick.

 

I want you to fly with me.

On my broomstick.

 

Seok... are you being literal, or are these euphemisms?

 

I am being romantic! I want you to see the world from above.

Because, you know, you are so short.

 

What is this. What is this disrespect again.

 

I want to steal you and spin you and hold you.

You probably weigh as much as a feather.

 

Well past half a quintal worth of feathers.

 

That's nothing to me.

 

Heck.

 

But you are everything to me.

 

I am starting to like this.

Sip some more.

 

I don't need to sip.

That's how I feel.

I want you close to me.

But you always slip away.

Every time I try to kiss you in that photo you sent me, you either half-moon smile at me and run away from the frame, or you just run. How come.

 

Are you kissing my picture?

 

Of course!

But the Kihyun in it keeps running.

 

“The Kihyun in it.”

I cannot.

I suppose I was feeling particularly shy when I took that picture. You know, I don't normally take snaps of myself.

 

You take snaps of me.

Do you ever kiss them?

 

Of course not!

 

Aw.

 

I prefer the real deal.

 

And here I am, sniffing ties and smooching paper.

I am bitter.

 

You're not. You're sweet.

From the inside out.

But tell me more about the whole tossing me around in your strong arms thing.

 

I wouldn't toss you around!

 

Not even a little bit?

 

No!

I mean. Unless it's something you like.

Is it?

 

I like strong guys for a reason.

 

Shit, Kihyunnie.

But you are always going all daddy on me.

 

Kinks are not mutually exclusive.

Manhandle me a little bit before I spoil you.

 

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

 

Well, it's my fantasy.

  
Caught in a landslide.  
No escape from reality.

 

Excuse me?

  
Open your eyes.  
Look up to the skies and see.

 

See what? Hoseok, you're speaking in tongues again.

  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.

 

What is this.

  
Because I'm easy come, easy go.  
Little high, little low.

 

If you keep talking in riddles, I am bringing this notebook to my Ravenclaw sister-in-law so she can decode it. I don't care if everyone sees what an exasperating badger boy you are.

  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me.

 

Are you still drinking?

 

No, I am singing.

You really like me, don't you.

The whole package.

Like, even the part of me that could be scary to people? To you?

 

You're not scary to me.

Slytherins admire power.

Whether you are soft or strong, it's all good with me.

So. Unleash your inner beast.

 

I don't know if I have that. But I have a lot of muscles and I want to squish you.

 

Please. Do.

Daily.

 

Even if I just randomly run to you in front of your friends? And hug you? And squish you?

And kiss you?

Won't you mind?

Won't you feel less manly?

 

I will feel like the most powerful person in the room.

The whole school, probably.

Who else has someone like you running to them just to kiss them?

 

Wow.

 

Like, not to be sappy again.

But since you and I have become “we,” being proud of you is even better than being proud of myself.

I don't know how to explain it.

 

No, I get it.

I get it, Kihyun. Just knowing you are on my side makes me both dumb and invincible. And as long as you are good to me... I don't know. I don't mind anything you do.

Even if you are a little Slytherin-y to me.

 

I will be soft to you.

I can do that.

I want you invincible.

 

:(

I was wrong.

I am not invincible, I am already defeated.

 

Baby.

But so am I.

 

I would do anything to see you now.

Anything.

 

Would you sneak out of school?

 

Kihyun.

Why is that question so ominous?

So specific?

 

Oh. No reason.

 

Tell me, you slippery snake.

 

I will ask you again. Would you sneak out?

 

I've already snuck out for you.

 

Out of the common room, yes. But would you be willing to physically leave Hogwarts?

 

But that's not possible.

 

Well.

Not with that attitude.

 

Ki, you know that I can't fly to you. The school is guarded by magic.

I can't use the fireplace, either. They are out of order.

Wait. Do you want me to sneak into a professor's office? And travel from there?

 

No! No, I am not crazy.

I don't want you to get into trouble!

 

What, then?

You know a way.

You do, don't you?

 

Only if you are willing.

It would have to be during the day. Step one is to assure that you don't leave during any common activity.

When there is only, what, a dozen of students at Hogwarts, you are all easy to track.

 

Okay.

 

Step two is to go to the Room of Requirement.

You know where it is, don't you?

 

Are you asking a Hufflepuff if he can find things?

Please.

 

Perfect.

You have to walk past the door three times and think “I want a room where I can be completely alone” before you go in.

 

That... that sounds like something you would do.

A lot.

 

Yes. It is.

I told you I've snuck out numerous times to escape people.

 

But how do you get into the room?

Or how do I get out?

 

There is a Vanishing Cabinet. I wonder if it lets me travel to you even though I am not supposed to be in the castle.

Not to be superstitious, but some kinds of magic are really scary. The walls know.

 

Wow, wow, pure-blood boy.

Are YOU scared?

 

Of course. Magic is omnipresent and omniscient.

Especially old magic.

But I can try to get to you before you try to get to me. You know, so you are not sneaking out unless it's absolutely necessary.

 

How are you going to do that?

 

Well. I will walk inside the Vanishing Cabinet and wait.

If it transports me to you, we're in the clear.

If not, I will lose a couple of limbs.

 

KIHYUN!  
  


Just kidding.

Or I hope so.

 

This is what we're going to do.

You stay safe. I come to you.

 

Are you sure? Are you still tipsy?

 

I am a consenting adult.

With my own watch.

 

I could kiss you right now.

 

You can. I'm going.

 

No!

Badger boy, I said during the day.

The Vanishing Cabinet will bring you to a shop in the Knockturn Alley.

It's closed now. I wouldn't be able to get to you even if I travelled to London right away.

 

Aw. And I got all excited.

 

See. Follow my plans.

 

But.

Kihyun.

I've never been to the Knockturn Alley. It's a frightening place.

How do I sneak past the shop owner? Twice? What if they catch me? How will I explain it?

 

I will bribe them and wait for you.

 

No! You've spent enough on me!

 

So it won't hurt to spend some more.

I know you said that you are a poor boy and that you don't need any sympathy, but I am a semi-rich boy who needs all the kisses.

 

Oh my god.

Kihyun, those were song lyrics.

 

Oh.

I feel foolish.

 

Don't!

I want to give you all the kisses.

 

Tomorrow.

Is three in the afternoon alright with you?

 

It is. It should be.

The lunch usually ends between one and two o'clock. It's after dinner that Dumbledore usually insists we stay.

 

And drink.

 

:)

 

I sighed so loud that I stirred up wind.

 

Sigh into my mouth.

 

Gosh.

I will.

Hoseok, bring the notebook with you tomorrow in case there are any troubles on the way.

Or if you can't come in the end. I want to know about your every move.

I am a bit... I don't know. Am I making you do this, or do you really want to?

 

I want to.

 

Dress warmly. It's a date.

 

A real date? A true date?

Not just kisses at the back of the shop?

 

Oh, there will be kisses.

But also walks and snacks.

We'll have the whole afternoon.

 

Alone. Holding hands.

I am... I can't even finish.

 

I will hold your hand so hard, you little punk.

 

Hold me gently.

I will hold you hard.

 

Even ~~fucking~~ fudging better.

 

Adorable! I could see you cross it!

 

Well. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.

Although you have been swearing quite a bit, too.

It's hot.

 

Kihyunnie.

 

Seokkie.

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

 

You started it.

 

You didn't have to finish it!

It finished me!

 

Please. Go to sleep, love.

It's late and it appears you have been killed.

 

Don't shoo me away.

 

I'm not.

 

Are you sleepy?

 

A little.

But I can stay up if you want to.

 

I want to. But I want you to rest.

See you tomorrow?

 

Yes.

But I will understand if you decide not to go through with it. It is risky, after all.

 

We badgers are tenacious.

I will fuss and I will be afraid, but I will be okay. In your tiny little arms.

 

Please. Fill them.

 

Fill me.

 

Hoseok, I swear.

You are giving me a hard time. Literally.

I cannot sleep like this.

 

Oh, wow.

Should I touch it tomorrow? Just a little bit? If we find a quiet place?

 

It will be a bright day, Hoseok!

 

Not if we sit somewhere where it's dark.

 

Honestly.

 

What? It's impeccable logic.

 

You didn't let me finish.

Honestly, I love the way you think.

 

I'm so pleased with myself now.

I want to please you, too.

 

Hoseok, you're making ~~me~~ harder.

This!! This!!!!

 

Should I carry on? Or should I let you sleep?

I will let you sleep.

I want you to think of me the whole night.

 

And suffer.

 

Maybe just a little bit.

But just so you know, I'm no better off, Kihyun.

 

By Salazar.

Tomorrow. Somewhere dark.

Okay?

 

Yes, please.

Goodnight.

 

Goodnight.

I miss you.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

Are you already there?

 

Yes. I set out earlier just in case.

It's so snowy.

Why?

 

I think I can arrive earlier, too.

I am in the Room of Requirement already.

 

Are you dressed warmly?

 

Yup.

But I need to know where to find the Vanishing Cabinet.

And I need you to wait for me inside the shop. Because, you know, what if the owner kills me or curses me or sells me otherwise.

 

He cannot sell you. You are priceless.

 

Dork!

 

Okay, love. I am rushing to Borgin and Burkes.

Find a tall gilded statue of a woman. She is wearing a tiara.

 

I think I can see it at the back of the room.

 

Great. There should me more cabinets and wardrobes around. The Vanishing Cabinet is the triangular one with a lots of carvings.

Got it?

Hoseok?

 

I found it!

Sorry, I got a little bit distracted. I thought there was a living bird flying around, but it was just a charmed piece of origami.

It was beautiful.

 

You're beautiful.

I can't wait to see your face.

I'm in the store now. Everything's been settled, the man knows you are coming.

Are you still ready?

 

Yes!

 

Very well.

Pull out your wand.

You have to unlock the thing.

The spell is “Harmonia Nectere Passus.”

 

It's unlocked.

I'm going in.

Wait for me.

 


	3. III.

Blackness swirled around him. He held his breath, trying not to focus on the sea-like swish of the apparition that somehow felt tangible on his skin. Dressed in his heavy robes, he could already notice his back going damp. His fingers burned.

He sensed a whisper of breeze that wasn't supposed to be there in the enclosed space.

He swallowed his heart down.

Grasping around, he checked the door of the cabinet, the wood smooth on the inside although it bore immaculate carvings on the outside.

The door gave way. He pushed it open.

He expected a lot of light to blind him, but instead he was flooded by a soft silky gloom. He blinked.

Kihyun's small, lovely face stared at him from the dark, changing by the second until it lit up. Hoseok stood stock still – and then he took three quick steps and embraced Kihyun so tight he lifted him off the ground.

They gazed at each other until one of them giggled, and it was probably Kihyun because his grimace was already so, so tender, so open that Hoseok's second thoughts dissipated.

“Hello, badger boy,” Kihyun whispered.

“Hi,” was all he managed.

A tad unwilling, he put Kihyun back down. He kind of didn't let go of him for a minute, though. He kind of squished him close.

Gosh. Did Kihyun have to smile like in that picture?

Did he have to smile with his eyes?

Did his nose have to be so cold and a little bit red?

Hoseok never even looked around until he heard a cough thick with phlegm. The store room was cramped and it swarmed with sounds – clicks and creaks and voiceless wails that seemed to come out of objects. He shot a single glance at all the odds and ends and then at the man who had coughed.

Remembering his manners, Hoseok uttered a hushed greeting, to which the man nodded. Stepping away from the threshold, he let them inside the actual store. If the store room seemed creepy to Hoseok, it was nothing in comparison to the display of powerful objects and enchanted jewels and black mirrors he saw there. When he spotted human bones, he tugged at Kihyun's sleeve.

His tiny Slytherin wasn't fazed at all.

Hoseok couldn't help noticing how servile the shop owner was when Kihyun thanked him for his services and said his goodbyes. Glad to be gone, Hoseok wasn't even miffled at not being treated with the same courtesy. After all, he was a nobody. A Hufflepuff nobody, to add insult to the injury.

They stepped into the street.

Before Hoseok could take in the eerie quiet of the Knockturn Alley, Kihyun turned to him.

“Did you bring your gloves?”

“No. But look at my scarf,” Hoseok beamed. He pulled at the piece of fabric to show it off. It was honey-coloured, each end sporting the emblem of his house.

Before he knew it, Kihyun fluffed Hoseok's scarf back to its place. He looked at the older boy critically.

“But I told you to dress warmly. You'll freeze before we get to the teahouse.”

“I won't.” He was warm all over. Not even the slowly falling snowflakes could sway him. Not even the grimy snowbanks lining the crooked street with its frighteningly silent shops. “I'll just keep my hands in my pockets.”

“You promised me loads of hand-holding, though,” said Kihyun.

There was something so disarmingly demanding in that tone that Hoseok considered barging right back inside Borgin and Burkes and using the Vanishing Cabinet again just to get his gloves. But Kihyun had a better idea. He pulled one of his gloves off and offered it to Hoseok.

“But now you'll be freezing,” Hoseok rushed to say.

“That's why I'm only giving you one. Do the math.”

Oh.

He smiled.

With a start, Kihyun smiled back.

It woke Hoseok up to a wave of nervousness he had yet the time to feel, with the hurried way the greeted each other. He swallowed. It hit him like a Quaffle. They were really doing it, weren't they. They were really going on a date. They were really  _dating_ . He almost touched Kihyun to make sure that he wasn't a mirage, but he settled for taking his glove. Wordlessly, he put it on. It was a little tight, but since Kihyun wore mittens, it wasn't that big of a deal. Too overwhelmed to say anything, Hoseok lifted his hand and waved.

Just as quiet, Kihyun put out his bare hand.

Hoseok stared at it. Then he took it in his bare hand. It was less warm than he expected. Hoseok's palm started to sweat immediately.

“You're burning,” said Kihyun, looking at their interlocked fingers.

“Well, I kind of ran through the castle dressed like this.”

“You didn't have to rush so much,” Kihyun chided.

“But I did.” He wished so bad he was the shirt-lifting Hoseok today. “I missed you.” But he was the clingy, awkward one.

His ears went red.

It was okay, though. Kihyun blushed, too.

“Come on. We better get going.” Gripping Hoseok's hand harder, Kihyun began walking. “People are watching.”

“There are no people around,” Hoseok objected.

“They are. You just can't see them.”

That was enough to get him moving.

Buildings loomed above them even though none was particularly tall. There was a florist's shop with winter flowers displayed in the front. The flowers had eyes. A couple doors down, a store whose sign only said _Nails_ gaped at him from between two bigger buildings. Hoseok didn't want to know which kind of nails they sold there.

Before they were gone from the Knockturn Alley, the blackened shop windows and dark corners gave him shivers. Hoseok didn't like the place one bit. He wasn't looking forward to coming back in the evening.

“It was really scary back there,” Hoseok huffed.

“It wasn't. You were with me.”

“Gosh.”

“You really, really say it out loud?”

“I have to. I can't swear.”

“Well, fuck.”

They looked at each other and they laughed a little and suddenly, the tension was gone.

Still, Hoseok couldn't believe that this was the same boy who had threatened to kill him once (or twice) and who wrote about sighing in each other's mouths and about liking him and who... who already had and _had_ had Hoseok in the palm of his hand in every possible meaning of that phrase.

As he finished the thought, the tension was back. Fuck, indeed.

Fortunately, he had no chance to fret. Kihyun steered him through the busy street, falling in pace with the shoppers who filled the Diagon Alley. There weren't as many as to make the walk unpleasant. It alleviated his worries that he wasn't alone with Kihyun anymore. Hoseok felt safe in numbers. Like when he was soaring above the Quidditch field, knowing the whole team had his back.

Kihyun had said something about a teahouse, but they didn't go there right away. Instead, they stopped in front of shop windows and gushed about books (Kihyun did) and brooms (Hoseok did) and owl treats (they both did, and they even ventured inside like the whipped fools they were, buying several packs each). Chilly air nipped at them when they walked outside.

It nipped at their fingers, too, whenever they tapped at frost-rimed glass, pointing at sweets (Hoseok did) and sneakoscopes (Kihyun did) and Celestina Warbeck's records (they both did). One time, when Hoseok wasn't looking, Kihyun grabbed a fistful of powdery snow heaped on the windowsill and sprinkled it all over him.

“Oi,” he protested.

“It wasn't me,” Kihyun defended. “It fell from the eaves.” With a serious expression, Kihyun pointed upwards. Hoseok followed, tilting his head back.

Another sprinkle of snow made him sputter. Naturally, it didn't fall from the eaves.

“That's cheating!”

“Is it?”

Kihyun's smug little face was so begging to be kissed. He bent down and threw some more.

Hoseok reached down towards the windowsill, shaping a sloppy snowball. He dropped it on Kihyun gently.

Except his hands were bigger than Kihyun's.

When the snowball came down, it was more of an avalanche.

Kihyun choked, trying to wipe snow from his eyes and mouth.

“Oh, shoot –”

Hoseok moved to shake the rest out from the folds of Kihyun's scarf.

“I'm glad to see you're not that easy to bully,” quipped Kihyun, mussing his wet hair.

“I didn't mean to –”

“It's okay. A little bit of snow won't melt or anything. I'm not made of sugar.”

“Maybe not, but you're super sweet.” He blushed.

“That's slander. Who told you that terrible, terrible lie?”

His heart did. But he wasn't about to blurt again. He'd evolved.

“You – when you told me you were soft for me,” he said instead.

Somehow, it was just as bad. He hated how hopeful he sounded when he said it. He truly wished he was the shirt-lifting Hoseok today.

“I did, didn't I?” Kihyun asked, pushing his hair back and shaking his head a little. “I suppose I am really fudging soft since I'm not feeding you this whole snowdrift right now.”

That, though, was a lie and slander, because with his hair slicked back, Kihyun looked anything but soft. He looked all kinds of chiselled. All kinds of fuck me.

“The teahouse,” Hoseok scrambled for words. “You'll get warm there.”

“Or you can hold me.”

“Or I can hold you when we're there,” he said without thinking.

“See, I really like the way you think.”

They dropped by _Amanuensis Quills_ on their way and Kihyun grumbled about running out of ink way too quickly as he browsed the bottles. Hoseok was sheepish at first since he was the sole reason for Kihyun's expenditure, but as he watched the boy exchange coins with the clerk, an idea struck him. He could give Kihyun something from his world, something even a boy from a pure-blood, rich family could use.

Unconsciously, he hitched up his sleeve and traced the gold watch on his wrist. He did it just as Kihyun turned back.

“You're wearing it,” he said, taken aback.

“Well – of course.” Hoseok pulled the hem of his sleeve down. “You wanted me to. Didn't you?”

“But do you really like it?”

“So much.” It would have saddened him if it hadn't been for the brilliant plan he had concocted just now. “Are you wearing yours? You said you had a silver one.”

“I'm not seventeen yet. I have to wait until –”

“November,” Hoseok supplied. “I know. You made me study the lineage of every Merlin-forsaken Slytherin, you little snake.”

“See, it comes in handy at times. Don't you feel enlightened?” Kihyun gave him that half-smile that was all cheekbones and darkness.

“I feel henpecked. But it's kinda nice,” he admitted.

“Henpecked? Does that make me a hen?” Kihyun asked. “I guess I should peck you.”

“Please, do,” Hoseok blurted.

Heck. So he hadn't evolved that much.

He gaped as Kihyun leaned in for a split-second peck. It wasn't on the mouth.

It was on the neck.

“Now you're not henpecked. You're just pecked.”

“No. I'm wrecked.”

Kihyun hiccuped.

Hoseok was even more wrecked when they finally arrived at the teahouse and sat together on a low sofa. Their thighs _pressed_. Kihyun took off his coat – not the shapeless kind they wore at Hogwarts, but a sleek dress robe; and he truly was out to wreck Hoseok, wasn't he, because why else would he wear a sweater that hugged him so nicely?

He was so pretty. Hoseok could sense his hands go clammy.

Well. They say the best defense is a good offense. He took off his sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

Kihyun folded his scarf, put it down on the sofa and faced Hoseok. It got quiet.

“You're so pretty,” said Kihyun.

Hoseok wasn't made of sugar, either, but he melted just then.

“I was thinking the same thing,” he mumbled.

“You were thinking that you're pretty?”

“No!”

“I mean, I wouldn't blame you.”

“No, you silly snake! You're pretty.”

“First a hen. Now a snake.” Kihyun mused. “What's next? A Basilisk, I presume?”

“No. Kihyun.”

It got quiet again.

Hoseok had said his name countless times. He'd said it when he was alone in the room, poring over Kihyun's letters. He had said it in passing – during his glorious quest to discover the sender of those letters in the first place, snooping for clues. He had almost said it that one time Kihyun had touched him, but he had held it in in the end.

The name still kept tingling on his tongue, no matter how often he let it tip over, or left it unsaid.

Hoseok was glad to busy his hands when the owner served them their order. He immediately started ravaging the Japanese-styled snacks while Kihyun took care of the traditional tea set, pouring them both a bowl of tea that smelled of flowers and something earthy.

It occurred to him that Kihyun smelled similarly. Of flowers. The tangy kind, tender but fleshy – like lilies. The scent wasn't entirely feminine – only a little bit. Hoseok had had pitifully few chances to discover what the earthy undertone was, though. He could only smell lilies from Kihyun's glass-green tie.

His mouth full of manju, Hoseok watched Kihyun push one bowl towards him and muttered a small thanks. Kihyun's wrists were slim. But again, they weren't entirely feminine.

Only a little bit.

In the best way possible.

As Kihyun picked up his cup, Hoseok thought that it sat there in his palms like porcelain within porcelain. He felt foolish right away, and he tried to focus on things to say other than “Gosh, you are pretty” because he had kind of said that already.

He was helpless without the notebook.

Hoseok chewed, racking his brains.

So this was his first date with Kihyun who was already sort of his boyfriend and whom Hoseok had called daddy. What were they supposed to talk about?

“You got messy,” Kihyun pointed out. “Funny. You look the same in the picture I took.”

He wiped at the corner of Hoseok's mouth.

With his thumb.

Hoseok swallowed thickly.

“You never told me how many you took.”

“I did. A few.”

“That could be anywhere between three and a million.”

“It's not a million,” said Kihyun, “but it could be nine hundred thousand. Who knows?”

“You know,” he emphasized.

“Oh. Right.” Kihyun smiled. All the slyness of this world materialized in that smile. “I guess I'll keep the exact number to myself.”

“So there's more than three?” Hoseok tried to be sly, too.

He knew that Kihyun knew that he was trying.

Softening, Kihyun said: “It's more than three.”

Oh. That was an easy victory.

“Is it four?”

Hoseok put his half-eaten manju down, wiping his fingers absently on a tissue. He sipped on his tea. It was calming him down – doing stuff. Looking anywhere but at Kihyun.

But he also really, really wanted to be looking at Kihyun.

So he looked.

“It's more than four,” said Kihyun, gazing back at him.

“Is it five?” he pushed his luck.

“We could go on for a while like this, you know.”

“It's more than five?” Hoseok raised both eyebrows.

“You're photogenic,” Kihyun defended.

“So are you,” retorted Hoseok. “But you run from the frame all the time.”

“Well, maybe you should stop snogging the photo.”

“I wasn't snogging it! I was just –” he halted. Oh, no. He had told Kihyun. He had told him about pecking the picture.

He got shy. His neck flushed.

“I tried it, too. After you told me.” Kihyun didn't flush. He just seemed dewier somehow.

“You did?”

“Yes. I felt silly at first. But...”

“But?” Hoseok prompted him.

“The you in the picture always runs to me. I like that.”

Hoseok was silent for a second.

“The me outside the picture always runs to you, too.”

“Shit, that was smooth,” said Kihyun.

He wondered if he could cup Kihyun's face and get away with it.

“How was it smooth? It was silly. I'm always silly when I'm shy.”

“But what reason could you possibly have to be shy?” Kihyun leaned back. “You?”

“It's – it's because we've talked for months, but we haven't actually _talked_ talked.”

“I thought you wanted to see me,” he pointed out.

“I did. I do.”

Kihyun pretend-sighed. “And you were so bold yesterday. You were all alcohol and kisses.”

“There's no alcohol today,” said Hoseok sadly.

“But there are still kisses.”

“Are there now?” he echoed.

“If you are up to it,” Kihyun assured him.

He was up to it and down for it and he realized he'd been waiting for it ever since he had lifted Kihyun off the ground in that dingy store room.

He tilted his head and leaned forward. A little too forward. Kihyun's eyes lost that sharpness to them for a moment as they widened. But gosh. Then they got even sharper.

Kihyun brushed his lips against Hoseok's. He pulled away.

“Still shy?” Kihyun asked.

“Yes,” he mumbled.

Kihyun kissed him again, this time longer.

“Still shy?”

“Yes.”

Laying a hand on Hoseok's cheek, Kihyun shifted forward and kissed Hoseok in that so, so nice way of his.

Hoseok lips were parched when they parted.

“Still shy,” Hoseok said quickly. “Super shy.”

“I think you're abusing the system.”

“I think you're abusing me with no kisses.”

“Well, I could say the same.”

It brought hotness to Hoseok's breath that had nothing to do with nervousness. He didn't need more encouragement. He took Kihyun by the waist and kissed him in that tongue-and-hands-everywhere way he'd learned from him.

Hoseok forgot they were in a teahouse. A fairly empty teahouse, but a teahouse all the same, and this particular teahouse was considered just as public as any other teahouse would be, and so when Kihyun whispered a slurred “easy, easy” with that slight lisp that now tasted of jasmine, Hoseok stilled. Kihyun's hands were on his chest, not pushing, almost _pulling_ , and their thighs weren't pressing anymore because Kihyun's thigh was on _top_ of his, and holy hell, had Hoseok done this?

“I've lucked out,” said Kihyun, all breathless, “so hard.”

Hoseok's tummy tightened.

How could someone so sharp be so soft?

He sort of wished it was dark enough here.

 

~

 

Kihyun sort of wished it was dark enough here.

But it wasn't, and so he bit at Hoseok's lower lip and slowly disentangled his leg from Hoseok's lap. He didn't do anything about their hands, though. His head swam.

It always knocked the wind out of Kihyun to see Hoseok up close. He was so manly when he wasn't smiling.

How could someone so strong be so soft?

Quickly. Kihyun was a reasonable man. An intellectual. He couldn't be swayed by a little bit of softness and strength. Could he?

And then Hoseok cupped his face and oh, Kihyun was already swaying.

“I'm so...” Hoseok started and turned all doe-eyed and turned all Quidditch-Hoseok again within one second and it swayed Kihyun, too. “I'm so glad it's you. Remember when we talked once? Before I found out?”

“I do.”

“I found this stupid excuse to approach you and you – you never even wavered, not once, and I thought – what if it's not him, he's so calm, he's too calm –”

“I wasn't,” said Kihyun honestly.

“I kept – I kept circling around and –”

“I know.”

“Watching and –”

“I know, baby.”

Hoseok inhaled. “Shit.”

“Language,” said Kihyun half-jokingly, but the expression it wrenched out of Hoseok made him wish it was really, really dark here. Like, midnight-dark. Indian ink-dark.

“You're doing terrible things to me.”

It was Kihyun's turn to inhale.

“I'll do good things to you,” he promised.

“That's even more terrible,” said Hoseok quietly.

“I'll feed you cake,” said Kihyun to cut through the charged, quivering air between them.

They were in a public place, after all, and he was mindful of manners. He was also mindful of Hoseok's hands, and _he_ didn't seem to be mindful of how much might his grip had. It felt rough as fuck. Kihyun could kiss all of Hoseok's callouses right now, kiss the roughness away and ask for it to come back.

Well, he couldn't, actually – because of that whole public place thing.

“Cake sounds good,” said Hoseok.

Reaching for the sweets on the tray, Kihyun broke off a piece of manju. He brought it to Hoseok's mouth.

“Open up.” Shit. Public place. Public place, Yoo Kihyun.

“You didn't say _hand_ -feed,” Hoseok whispered as he nevertheless closed his lips around Kihyun's fingers. Those luscious lips around that luscious, chocolate cake. Kihyun's fingers were licked clean when he pulled them out.

They both got shy afterwards. It was as if they were back at the beginning.

“So about that lurking around and chatting up boys thing,” Kihyun threw in, turning away. “Who else did you try to talk to?”

“Before you wrote that you were shorter than me, I sort of began with Lee Minhyuk. He seemed approachable.”

“Oh, he is. He's a leech. Once he thinks you're his friend, he won't let go.”

“Are you guys friends?”

“He thinks so.”

“And you don't?”

Kihyun sighed. “At this point, it's not like I have a choice. I'm stuck with him. We're kinda besties.”

“Really?” Hoseok stared.

“Again, it's not like I have a choice anymore.”

“But what about Yoongi?”

“What about Yoongi?”

“Aren't you guys best friends?” Hoseok inquired.

“No, we just swap books and saliva.”

“No!” Hoseok pressed closer.

Kihyun was suddenly as gooey as the cake. This was bad. Slytherins were naturally possessive, but Kihyun was unused to wanting to be possessed. Unused to wanting to belong with someone. To someone.

“Well, _swapped_. We're friends, but we usually hang out when we're trying to get away from the others. We're close, but in a very un-chummy way, you know? We're both too...”

“Prickly.”

“Thanks,” said Kihyun dryly. “But essentially, yes. We're both too prickly for that.”

“I'm glad you two are not that chummy.”

“I'm chummy with Minhyuk, though,” he teased.

Hoseok regarded him for a bit. Out of nowhere, his features seemed manlier and meaner, but there was a certain roundness to them, too. Like he was sulking.

“I wonder how many men do I have to destroy,” Hoseok remarked. It was almost grim.

It was...

“Just this one,” said Kihyun.

He got what he asked for. Hoseok grabbed him by the waist again.

Sighing, Kihyun traced up his arms. Then he sighed into a kiss.

Then someone cleared their throat at the other end of the room and they stopped snogging and started tasting more sweets – at least Hoseok did. Kihyun had little patience for sweets. He just loved baking them. At any rate, he watched Hoseok try tarts and a slice of green tea cheesecake and top it off with more manju and... by Salazar, was his appetite attractive.

“What is it?” Hoseok suddenly asked. As if self-conscious, he wiped at himself. “Is there something on my face?”

My dick, hopefully, thought Kihyun.

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How come your hair is blond,” he lied, not batting an eyelash. “What kind of spell is that?”

“No spell,” said Hoseok, taking a sip of his tea.

“A potion?”

“Nope. Just dye.”

Kihyun gaped. “Did you just tell me to die?”

His big buff badger of a boyfriend giggled at him. Kihyun was livid.

Or he would be, if it wasn't so precious. He wanted to steal those giggles.

Swallow them.

“What is it?” Kihyun prickled up, or tried to.

“I totally forgot you're a pure-blood.” Hoseok scooted over. “It's a little bit funny when you don't know what I'm talking about.”

“For whom?” Kihyun clipped.

“For me,” Hoseok grinned. “But I will teach you. I'll teach you everything. How to browse the Internet and look up cool songs on my iPhone and use kitchen appliances. I'll show you how to dye your hair. Actually, I'll make you dye my hair until you're sick of it.”

“So you'll basically turn me into a house elf.”

“You have the size for it.”

Kihyun was affronted.

Hoseok beamed.

“Excuse me, is there any alcohol in these tarts?” Kihyun pretended to call to the owner of the teahouse. It only brought a bigger grin on Hoseok's lips. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards, resembling tiny little hooks. Kihyun kissed them both.

Hoseok kissed back.

They were at it again, sighing and giggling and dragging legs into each other's laps.

Another feigned fit of coughing forced them apart.

“We're going to get thrown out,” said Hoseok ruefully.

“Well. We can always hole up at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Is it dark there?”

“Super dark. Especially upstairs.”

Hesitating, Hoseok glanced straight at Kihyun.

“But it's all hotel rooms upstairs.”

Kihyun gulped. “I may have already kind of booked one a little bit.”

“You _may have already kind of booked one a little bit_ ,” repeated Hoseok, unimpressed.

“I kind of actually did,” Kihyun confessed.

“Kihyun, no!”

“We don't have to go!” he assured in a low voice. “Don't think I'm easy – don't think that I think you're easy – don't think anything about it. Let's take another walk instead. We can go to the Horizont Alley.”

“But you reserved the room!” Hoseok accused.

“I just did it to be on the safer side.”

“How safe is it to be alone with a Slytherin in a hotel room?” Hoseok whispered loudly. “And besides, I told you I don't like it when you're spending money on me.”

“And I told you that I am semi-rich and I want all the kisses,” said Kihyun, suddenly smaller.

“Gosh.”

“You can pay for the tea, if it makes you feel better,” Kihyun suggested.

“It doesn't,” said Hoseok sulkily, but he paid for the tea (although Kihyun protested he only said it to placate him).

They put on their robes and went outside, the afternoon chill bringing a blush to Kihyun's nose. They did that one glove thing again, which pleased Kihyun immensely. He blushed a little darker as they approached the Leaky Cauldron. He was ready to walk past it when Hoseok tugged him towards the inn.

“I won't have you waste your money,” said Hoseok with sullen importance.

“We're only going to chat,” promised Kihyun.

The promise went out of the window when the door thudded shut behind them and Hoseok cornered Kihyun against it and gave him all the kisses, _all_ the kisses, before they could even take their coats off. They wouldn't have stopped to undress in the room heated up by a crisply crackling fire if it hadn't been for the room service bringing them butterbeer.

Hoseok took off his sweater. Kihyun waited for him to roll up his sleeves, too, but it appeared he would have to do all the work.

He didn't mind. He had always been praised for his student morale, never shying away from work.

He started with the cuffs. Encircling Hoseok's wrists, Kihyun trailed his hands up, caressing those thick forearms. At the same time, he hitched Hoseok's white sleeves up. The skin underneath was so pale and smooth Kihyun saw every freckle, every vein. Traced it. Pressed at it.

When he looked up, Hoseok was watching him so intently that Kihyun forgot to breathe in.

“Are you like this everywhere?” Kihyun said without thinking.

“Like what?” Hoseok murmured.

“So nice to touch.”

Hoseok shattered him in a hug. The sheer force of it lifted Kihyun off the floor. Kihyun pointed his toes downwards, but he still couldn't reach down. His body tightened.

“You should know. You already touched me,” Hoseok mumbled, buried against Kihyun's neck.

“It wasn't enough.”

“What? My cock wasn't enough?” Hoseok pulled back to gaze at him.

“You said cock,” Kihyun whispered.

“I sure did,” Hoseok whispered back.

There wasn't time to draw the curtains and create that sought-after darkness they'd been pining for. Kihyun unbuttoned Hoseok's collar and the rest of the buttons sung between his fingers, slipping from the slits. He peeled the shirt off and Hoseok was warm, so warm, and Kihyun noticed a sheen of sweat at the small of his back and it made him think of much more stuff than he was ready for. Hoseok hitched up Kihyun's sweater then, pulling it over his head and tossing the four hundred galleons worth of cashmere on the ground, and did Kihyun care? Not a bit. He let Hoseok fling the two hundred galleons worth of silk that was his black shirt away, too.

It was light in the room, winter-light, fire-light, so they studied each other and said some silly words and Hoseok murmured something about lilies and earth and smoke and he sucked on Kihyun's throat and jaw. Kihyun gripped at Hoseok's shoulders. Everything was hot under his fingertips, even those ears and sides and nipples.

How could someone whose body blazed have hard nipples?

Kihyun decided to examine the curious case and took both buds into his mouth, one at a time, for scientific purposes. They went even stiffer under his tongue.

He recalled very little after that. He just knew it was all pale and breathless and Hoseok let him do the finger thing.

Kihyun put a blanket over Hoseok so he wouldn't be shy, but that initial shyness didn't last, it didn't last at all; because barely half-way through it, Hoseok tossed the blanket away and told Kihyun what to do and rolled onto his belly. It was so _light_ inside the room and Kihyun could see it all and when it was done, he spilled into Hoseok's palm in four strokes. It was so funny that they forgot they were boyfriends and finally, they were friends first again, and they talked freely, so freely, naked next to each other, that the butterbeer wasn't even necessary, but oh, it tasted good.

Nearly as good as kisses.

Hoseok said it was okay that Kihyun wanted to keep his virginity until he turned seventeen and that he would have been kind of glad to have the same option and Kihyun ached with wrath. They drank a little and Kihyun asked who was he supposed to kill and Hoseok laughed and it wasn't a sad laugh, so Kihyun's wrath went away, but he still ached.

He trickled small touches over Hoseok's back when the older boy lay on top of him. It was harder to breathe, but Kihyun liked it, didn't want it to end, because he could envelop Hoseok whole when they embraced like this. He could feel like he was holding him the way Hoseok held him when he picked Kihyun up.

There was less butterbeer and less pallid glow and less warmth from the fire and the air smelled pleasantly of cinders and bodies. It wasn't that late yet. They still had another hour or two.

It wrecked Kihyun all the same to know they wouldn't be able to do this until the school started in January. He grumbled about it and cursed the holidays and Hoseok called him Grinch, and even though Kihyun had no idea what a Grinch was, he got offended because it was better to be safe than sorry. And he certainly wasn't sorry when Hoseok nuzzled at him until his scowl went away.

Kihyun sighed.

“I'm a massive mess,” he said, though he wasn't entirely unhappy about it.

“A mini mess,” Hoseok corrected him with a smile.

“Look at you. Getting all disrespectful again.”

“But don't you like it?”

“I do,” Kihyun grouched.

“I can't make it too easy on you,” said Hoseok in a quiet tone. “At least not all the time. Slytherins like a challenge.”

“What do I get for completing the challenge, though?”

“You already had me,” Hoseok blurted. “Or should I...”

As he said it, he laid a hand on Kihyun's hip, large enough that the thumb grazed a little too to the south.

“Sheesh, so I can mortify myself one more time?”

“It was precious,” Hoseok grinned.

“It was humiliating, but okay.”

“No. Not at all.” Hoseok cupped his face and dick all at once. One softened. The other got hard as if on command. “Do you know how... how much...”

“Why are _you_ getting choked up?” Kihyun quipped, hissing as Hoseok palmed him.

“I can't believe I have you, is all.”

“Never give me back,” he said, silent, shutting his eyes.

“Never.”

Hoseok let him do that finger thing again.

They came together.

It took them a while to sit up. Hoseok still scooted closer and burrowed his nose into the crook of Kihyun's neck.

“I'll miss your scent.”

“You have my tie, you sniffy badger.”

“It smells like me now,” Hoseok saddened.

“Amazing. Send it back.”

“But what will I sniff?”

“I'd say let's swap shirts, but you would tear it into shreds.” Despite the snip in his tone, Kihyun caressed Hoseok's arm up and down, _living_ for the size and shape rippling underneath his touch.

“We could swap sweaters,” Hoseok suggested.

“You know what? That could do.”

“Yours will be real tight, though.”

“Even better. Stroll around in it.”

“But everyone will know I'm wearing someone else's clothes!”

“Exactly,” said Kihyun smugly.

“You tiny snake,” murmured Hoseok and it sounded almost threatening.

He tickled Kihyun right after. It made him grin all dimply and ugly, but for Salazar knows what reason, Hoseok gushed about Kihyun being pretty and, well, he could get used to that.

He could get used to wearing oversized Hufflepuff sweaters as well.

The walk back to Borgin and Burkes took ages because they kept tugging at each other and kissing under the eaves and catching snowflakes.

Burkes greeted them with the usual obligingness.

Kihyun ushered Hoseok to the store room and towards the Vanishing Cabinet. It loomed black and mocking above Kihyun. He glimpsed at Hoseok, taking in the lines of his face.

“Write to me once you're back. I want to know you're safe.”

Hoseok looked at him so tenderly that Kihyun knew that it was it. He would feel the same for this boy whatever happened. A week apart was nothing. A year apart that lay ahead of them would be worse, it would be awful, but they were going to bridge it. Kihyun knew it.

A thud resonated through him when Hoseok slipped inside the cabinet.

“Hoseok,” he said quickly, laying a hand on the door so it wouldn't close.

He turned back. “Yes?”

“Have you ever considered doing the same job your mother does?”

“A couple of times. I've worked with dragons before, actually. During summer breaks. I swear they are the cutest when they get used to you and trust you enough to get close. And I think my mum would like it if I followed in her steps although she doesn't say it.” He paused. “Why?”

“I think I once told you I'm good at duelling.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“That means I'm good at curses. But I'm _really_ good at curse-breaking, too.”

“Where is this going?” Hoseok asked. He wasn't impatient. If anything, he appeared to be glad to have an excuse to talk for a little bit longer.

Kihyun could burst.

“You know that they keep searching for skilled dragon tamers and curse-breakers at Gringotts all the time?”

It took Hoseok a moment.

And then the tender look was back and they hugged without kissing and then it was time to go and Hoseok had to gently push Kihyun back.

He stepped away. The door clicked.

 

~

 

~

 

~

 

KIHYUN!

What have you done! Are you alright? Are you still alive?

 

Of course I am, dear dramatic Hoseok.

What is this all about?

 

Wait.

The ink is blue.

Are you writing with the pen I sent you?

 

I am.

I don't have to dip it in the ink-well at all. It's crazy. How did you do it?

You must teach me the spell.

 

My sweet, sweet Kihyun, 'tis no spell.

The pen is Muggle-made.

 

!!!!

It's ingenious!

 

It is – BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT.

You wore my Hufflepuff sweater.

To the Quidditch match!!!!

In front of the whole school!!!!

 

I did. I must support my boyfriend. Did you like my banner?

 

I almost fell off my broom when I saw it.

Kihyun, but you were the only Slytherin on that tribune who wore something else than the greenest green. I saw some people waving Ravenclaw flags, but that was it.

 

So?

I want everyone to know that the big babe flying above is actually my big baby.

 

But won't your friends be mad?

 

To be absolutely honest, love, had it been Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, I would have thrown you under the bus. I would have worn green. And my special “No Badger” badge.

This was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, though, so I think I'm in the clear.

 

But the Slytherin house and the Ravenclaw house stick together so much! You guys are like a secret society.

 

We are. It's the ambition-knowledge kind of symbiosis.

But I think that ambition fits better with tenacity.

 

Stop. :(

I am already overwhelmed. I can't have you flirting with me right now.

You wore my sweater.

To the match.

You stood there all small and proud. Puffing out that tiny chest.

 

It is not that tiny and neither am I.

 

The tiniest.

You must be held at all costs.

 

Oh. I'm listening.

 

Is it really okay, though? That you cheered on me? Won't you get hell for it?

 

The worst thing that has happened so far was Minhyuk yelling across the whole common room that I am “mellow for the yellow” and that I “should get my head out of my ass, or Hoseok's.”

 

Oh, no. Please, tell me you were nice to that poor child. Is he lying dead at the bottom of the lake, prodded by the Giant Squid?

 

Please. He would enjoy that. I actually replied to him in the most polite and dignified manner.

 

I'm scared, Ki. What did you say to him?

 

Only the truth, hyung. That once you go Puff, you never have enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>  
> And now onto the next story...


End file.
